AMG Driving Academy
The AMG Driving Academy is the fourth challenge series in the Special Events section of GT Mode, in Gran Turismo 5. Unlike most other special events, there are four difficulty levels to choose from, and each level tests the player's ability to drive the famed Nürburgring Nordschleife in both dry and wet conditions. Each difficulty level features the same layout, where the player will navigate four sections of the Nordschleife before attempting a full lap. Requirements and Limitations Beginner Event *Driver Level: 6 *Car: Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupe '54 *Track Surface: Dry Internediate Event *Driver Level: 12 *Car: Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG '10 tuned by Gran Turismo *Track Surface: Dry Advanced Level *Driver Level: 18 *Car: Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupe '54 *Track Surface: Wet Expert Level *Driver Level: 24 *Car: Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG '10 tuned by Gran Turismo *Track Surface: Wet The Challenge Sector 1 Beginning at the start/finish line, the first challenge takes players through the technical section known as Hatzenbach, down the short straight at Hochelchen, up the small crest of Quiddelbacher-Höhe, through the Flugplatz corner, continuing over the high-speed Schwedenkreuz, and finally to the first hairpin, Aremburg. This section ends at the 6-kilometre mark. Beginner Level *Gold Time: 1:36.000 *Silver Time: 1:43.000 *Bronze Time: 2:00.000 Intermediate Level *Gold Time: 1:22.000 *Silver Time: 1:28.000 *Bronze Time: 1:43.000 Advanced Level *Gold Time: 1:49.000 *Silver Time: 1:57.000 *Bronze Time: 2:17.000 Expert Level *Gold Time: 1:40.000 *Silver Time: 1:47.000 *Bronze Time: 2:05.000 Sector 2 This section continues from Aremburg through the Fuchsröhre curves, up the hill and through the Adenauer-Forst chicane. Here the infamous Metzgesfeld left-hander is encountered, before continuing through the banked Kallenhard turns, down to the tight Wehrseifen corners. Firing up the hill through the high-speed Ex-Mühle, players will need to navigate through the decreasing-radius Bergwerk right-hander. This section ends at the 11-kilometre mark. Beginner Level *Gold Time: 2:21.000 *Silver Time: 2:31.000 *Bronze Time: 2:57.000 Intermediate Level *Gold Time: 1:57.000 *Silver Time: 2:06.000 *Bronze Time: 2:27.000 Advanced Level *Gold Time: 2:41.000 *Silver Time: 2:53.000 *Bronze Time: 3:22.000 Expert Level *Gold Time: 2:24.000 *Silver Time: 2:35.000 *Bronze Time: 3:00.000 Sector 3 The undulating, high-speed Kesselchen follows, before passing through the gentle left and hard right at the Klostertal complex. Here, the Karussell, arguably the most well-known corner of the Nordschleife, must be driven through before heading up to the deceptively tricky and slippery crest at Höhe-Acht. Once through, a short trip down to the Wipperman kink, followed by the Eschbach esses is all that remains. This section ends at the entrance to the short, curving Brünnchen corner, at the 16-kilometre mark. Beginner Level *Gold Time: 2:07.000 *Silver Time: 2:16.000 *Bronze Time: 2:39.000 Intermediate Level *Gold Time: 1:44.000 *Silver Time: 1:52.000 *Bronze Time: 2:10.000 Advanced Level *Gold Time: 2:24.000 *Silver Time: 2:35.000 *Bronze Time: 3:00.000 Expert Level *Gold Time: 2:09.000 *Silver Time: 2:19.000 *Bronze Time: 2:42.000 Sector 4 Starting at Brünnchen, players will then follow the long, sloping left-hander towards the sharp crest at Pflanzgarten. Care must be taken here to brake in time for the slight right corner leading to the high-speed Schwalbenschwanz, which leads to the uphill right-left corner complex to the Mini-Karussell. The Galgenkopf right turn can be tricky to master, but a high exit speed is a must as the 2-kilometre long Döttinger-Höhe straight follows. Firing on at full-speed, players will drive under the overhead gantry marking the gentle left through Antoniusbuche, and careful steering and braking inputs are needed for the chicanes at the Tiergarten. A tight right turn leads back to the start-finish line, and the course is complete. Beginner Level *Gold Time: 2:30.000 *Silver Time: 2:41.000 *Bronze Time: 3:08.000 Intermediate Level *Gold Time: 2:04.000 *Silver Time: 2:13.000 *Bronze Time: 2:35.000 Advanced Level *Gold Time: 2:49.000 *Silver Time: 3:01.000 *Bronze Time: 3:32.000 Expert Level *Gold Time: 2:29.000 *Silver Time: 2:40.000 *Bronze Time: 3:07.000 Full Lap One full lap of the Nordschleife. A different rhythm will be needed to take the track on in its entirety than it is to tackle sections at a time. Also note that slower-moving traffic, in the form of other Mercedes-Benz vehicles, will be encountered along the way. The general rule here is to let the other cars move to the right of the road while the player takes the faster left side. This is not always ideal, but does prevent collisions which will slow the player down significantly. Beginner Level *Gold Time: 8:49.000 *Silver Time: 9:27.000 *Bronze Time: 11:02.000 Intermediate Level *Gold Time: 7:05.000 *Silver Time: 7:35.000 *Bronze Time: 8:52.000 Advanced Level *Gold Time: 9:43.000 *Silver Time: 10:24.000 *Bronze Time: 12:09.000 Expert Level *Gold Time: 8:30.000 *Silver Time: 9:06.000 *Bronze Time: 10:38.000 Prizes Beginner Level *Gold: Cr. 16,000 *Silver: Cr. 11,000 *Bronze: Cr. 8,000 *All Gold Trophies: Winter Ahrweiler (Photo Travel location) *All Silver Trophies: Ahrweiler Gate (Photo Travel location) *All Bronze Trophies: Ahrweiler Street (Photo Travel location) Intermediate Level *Gold: Cr. 38,000 *Silver: Cr. 27,000 *Bronze: Cr. 19,000 *All Gold Trophies: Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR Race Car '98 + Nürburgring 24h track available in Practice and Arcade Modes *All Silver Trophies: Mercedes-Benz 190 E 2.5 - 16 Evolution II '91 + Nürburgring typeV track available in Practice and Arcade Modes *All Bronze Trophies: Nürburgring Nordschleife track available in Practice and Arcade Modes Advanced Level *Gold: Cr. 67,000 *Silver: Cr. 47,000 *Bronze: Cr. 34,000 *All Gold Trophies: Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG '10 *All Silver Trophies: Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG '08 *All Bronze Trophies: Mercedes-Benz A 160 Avantgarde '98 Expert Level *Gold: Cr. 162,000 *Silver: Cr. 113,000 *Bronze: Cr. 81,000 *All Gold Trophies: Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren '03 *All Silver Trophies: Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG (R230) '04 *All Bronze Trophies: Mercedes-Benz SLK 230 Kompressor '98 Category:GT5 Special Events